


It's me

by I_am_a_color_13



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, based on a prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 10:54:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11183640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_a_color_13/pseuds/I_am_a_color_13
Summary: This is a Yousana one shot based on this prompt: “dk if you take prompts, but can you write one on when Yousana tell the Balloon Squad that they are together, and Elias is no even a little bit shocked, Adam and Mikael had made a bet on it, while Mutta is confused as fuck. IT WOULD BE SO CUUUUTE. “ (from thesuncameout on Ao3)





	It's me

**Author's Note:**

> I imagined that Yousef and Sana would want to keep their relationship secret for a while so they wouldn’t voluntarely tell the boys that they are togeteher and then my fic happened. Hope you enjoy it (sorry it’s a lot of dialogue)! (Also did someone say Turkey? Sorry I don’t know her)

“I am dating Yousef Acar.”

Sana still feels as though it’s not real because how could it possibly be ? But it is, it is so real she feels as though she’s fully alive for the first time. It hasn’t been long but it has been good. They’ve mainly been texting and stealing glances in the kitchen as well as having long phone calls in the night. They met a few times to walk around town, play basketball or sit in a park.

They didn’t really talk about it together but they agreed to keep it silent for awhile. To keep it between themselves. It’s their own thing. Something so private and so precious that they want to keep it for themselves for a while. And Sana likes the secrecy of it to be honest. She likes stealing glances at him, knowing that they are together, that this boy belongs with her but that no one else knows. Well, Elias knows she likes him and she suspects he knows that Yousef likes her. But he doesn’t know that they are dating.

And she would like to keep it that way for a while.

xxxxxxxxxx

She had to tell the girls of course as Noora knew for so long about Yousef and then learned about her feelings. She had told them yesterday. And it felt good. To share something with them and have them be excited and happy for her. She was expecting Vilde to make a stupid remark about whether or not she was allowed to touch his hand without being punished or something worse but as soon as she opened her mouth she sent her a glare and her friend hesitated for a second before saying that she was really happy for her. She got a high five from Chris and a “Fy Faen, you go girl!” from Eva.

Of course, Noora had to tell them about the texts between her and Yousef and about the kiss and so, in the end, Sana had to tell them everything about him until she decided that « No Vilde, if I don’t need to know everything about your sex life with Magnus, you don’t need to know everything about my conversations with Yousef ! »

xxxxxxxxxx

She is now in her bedroom waiting for him to call her when he gets off work. She has done all the work she had on her planning and is now getting excited to tell him about her day and to hear about his and to hear his voice and his laugh and she knows he’ll make her feel giddy and make her laugh and she loves it so much. She never thought she would be the type of girl giggling at the mere thought of a boy and yet here she is giggling as she remembers something he said to her yesterday on the phone.

She hears Elias calling her from the living room and sighs as she gets up to see what he wants. He is with Mikael and Adam and she wonders where Mutta is as these boys are usually inseparable. She can see by the look Elias gives her and the boys’ smiles that she just walked into a trap. They insist that she sits on the couch saying that they have something really important to tell her. Instead, they ask her if she knows about something happening between Yousef and her friend Noora because he has been distracted lately so they thought it might be Noora but it can’t be since she has that guy William, so does Sana has any idea about what’s happening ?

Talking about Yousef and romance is not safe but she has to reply. She replies that of course not he’s not with Noora, she is not into him.

“-But didn’t they have a date once ? Asks Mikael

\- No, they were just talking, she replies

\- How do you know? Asks Elias

\- She told me

\- Oh what were they talking about ?

\- I can’t tell you that Adam!

\- So you know ?

\- Yes, she sighs, I do

\- But who told you ?Asks Elias

\- Noora of course

\- Why would she tel you that ? Did it have anything to do with you ?

\- What ?no ! She’s my friend she can talk to me about anything. What is happening here Elias ?

-Nothing, nothing we just want to know what’s going on with our friend. That’s all. I promise.

\- Well,then ask him§

\- Yeah we did and he said that there was nothing, says Mikael, but there is definitely something he’s hiding.

\- You know what? I think there’s someone but it might be that other girl, not Noora, adds Adam

\- What other girl? Asks Elias

\- You know the one from that party a month ago, the brunette ?

\- Ah yeah! Her name was Lola or something right ?

\- Yeah, she was pretty into him so maybe they got in touch again ?

\- It‘s not her! Exclaims Sana

Which she regrets immediately because she said it way to aggressively and no wthe bys are looking at her weirdly.

\- Oh ok. Why are you reacting like that? Asks Elias, Sana what’s the problem?

\- There’s no problem, Elias. What are you talking about?

\- Are you jealous that Yousef might have a crush on someone else?

\- What?? that’s ridiculous!

\- But you like him.

\- Elias…

\- It’s ok to be jealous, you know, says her brother with an annoying condescending tone

\- I am not jealous, I know he’s not with her and that’s all!

\- How do you know if we, his friends, don’t?

\- Yeah, how do you know Sana? Asks Adam

\- Because, he told me. Ok?

\- He told you he wasn’t with her?

\- No, he told me something else that makes it impossible for him to be with her.

\- Oh,can we know what it is? Asks Mikael

\- Have you ever heard of a thing called a “private conversation”?

\- Oh you have private conversations with him then?

\- I have conversations with whoever I want, Elias.

\- Sure you do! It just seems to me like you and him are pretty close, that’s all.

\- So what if we are ?

At this moment, the bell rings and Elias goes to open the door and here comes Mutta with Yousef by his side. Which is something that Sana was definitely not expecting.

\- I picked him up as you asked Elias, says Mutta, but he was quite surprised so I think you forgot to tell him and he had other plans. May be meeting a girl?

\- I told you at least 10 times I wasn’t meeting a girl, Mutta!

Yousef notices Sana at that moment and stops in his track.

\- What’s happening here? He asks Elias

\- Nothing, we were just wondering how you and Sana got so close all of a sudden.

Before he replies Sana can hear Mutta asking Adam “What? I thought we were asking him about the girl ?” to wich Adam replies “Mutta, don’t you see?”

After being shocked for a few seconds, Yousef replies to Elias:

\- What? We are not. We’re just,...we’re just friends. Not specifically close. I mean, we’re friends that’s it. Just, you know, ...friends.

Oh boy, thinks Sana, this is not helping

\- Yeah, “ friends” got it! Says Elias, Sorry, I guess me and the guys are a little jealous that Sana knows more about your love life than we do.

\- My love life ? I do not have a love life.

\- Oh really? Because it doesn’t seem like it, from what Sana told us!

Before Sana has any chance to explain that she hasn’t told them anything at all, Yousef says to her:

\- You told them??

\- No, I…

\- Told us about what? Asks Mikael

\- Yeah, who are you dating?

\- Mutta are you really that blind? Asks Adam

\- Guys, says Yousef, I am not …

He can’t finish his sentence and Sana takes pity on him.

\- Ok,she says,It’s me, he’s dating me.

A huge smile appear on Elias’ face as he exclaims “I knew it! I convinced the guys there was something and I was right!”

\- You knew it ? What do you mean? Asks Yousef

Elias explains how he picked up on the signs (all the glances and the smiles, Yousef not being free to hang out at the same time than Sana going out to meet a friend, Yousef hiding his phone everytime he receives a notification… the list goes on), how he explained it to the guys and had Mutta pick Yousef up on his way to here.

-Elias§ why didn’t you tell me he was dating your sister?

\- You’re terrible at keeping secrets Mutta, you would’ve talked about Sana the whole way up to here

\- But like how did you guys know it wa Sana ? I’m so lost.

\- Elais already explained, says Adam, pay attention

Yousef comes to sit next to Sana bt before he has the chance to say anything to her, Adam asks:

\- So how long has this been going on between you two?

\- 4 weeks

\- Ah, I won! Says Adam to Mikael

\- Wait, you guys made a bet ?Asks Yousef to his friends

\- Well you know me, I always need money, replies Adam

\- These are your friends, says Sana to Yousef, your friends, that you choose.

\- This is your brother, replies Yousef pointing at Elias

\- Don’t remind me.

Adam and Mikael are now arguing over how much money Mikael owes Adam, Elias interrupts them saying he remember the amount as he was there when they made the bet and when it doesn’t solve the problem, he suggests that they should just settle for a kebab. Mutta is still a bit lost and asking “But guys, why didn’t you tell me you knew it was Sana?”

Sitting on the couch, Sana and Yousef smile at each other.

“- Well it had to come out at one point so I guess this is done now, says Sana

\- So you’re ok with them knowing ?

\- Yeah, I guess. I think the problem isn’t that people know, it’s that they’ll talk, they’ll ask questions and I don’t like that

\- Ask her a question about herself and the great Sana Bakkoush gets scared

\- I do not !

\- It’s alright, I like the whole “I only wear black because I am very mysterious”.

\- You make me sound like Batman!

-Well, as long as you let me help you catch the bad guys that doesn’t sound to bad to me.

\- Okay you can drive my car.

\- I’m in!

He high fives her and she laughs, attracting the attention of the other boys who suddenly start asking questions about how and when and why they got together. Sana rolls her eyes at them and looks at Yousef as if to say « You answer now ».

\- I’ll answer, he whispers

She smiles at him and then he adds :

\- But you’ll do the talking when we tell the parents.

 

Great.


End file.
